1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an observation stand and is more particularly concerned with a deer stand which can be mounted in a tree from assembled parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous prior art deer stands have been devised. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,320; 3,358,789; 3,116,808 and 3,232,668 disclose typical prior art portable tree stands or deer stands which are carried by a tree, the hunter being seated in the stand with some protection against the weather surrounding him.
The prior art deer stands such as those described above do not provide adequate protection for the entire body of a person and provide essentially no readily accessible support for the gun. Furthermore, the prior art deer stands are not rotatable and, therefore, do not permit the hunter to remain fully enclosed in the stand while, at the same time, providing him a wide angular range for his gun.
The present invention is believed to obviate the disadvantages described above.